The invention relates to wall construction systems for refractory furnaces and kilns, and more specifically, it relates to an improved anchoring system for the inner refractory walls of such refractory furnaces and kilns.
Over the years, numerous systems have been used for anchoring the refractory material used in furnaces and kilns to the outer support structures of the furnaces and kilns. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,681, there is disclosed a furnace wall construction having a series of retaining blocks that have embedded therein metallic reinforcing means formed with fastening elements tied to the outer furnace supporting surface. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,446, there is disclosed a suspended roof or wall system that includes blocks formed or provided with hanger bars that extend into the blocks. The hanger bars in turn are connected to the support structure for supporting the blocks.
Still further, in British Patent Specification 1,386,407, there is disclosed an anchor for refractory lining that comprises two separate V-shaped members. One member has two holes and is secured to a structure such as a shell or frame. The second member extends through the holes in the first member and has arms that extend divergently away from the first member and are embedded in the refractory material for holding the refractory material.
While the above anchoring systems may be adequate to secure the refractory material under most applications, it is believed that the above systems do not optimize the ability of such systems to transfer and dissipate heat encountered by the anchor. Additionally, it is believed that such anchoring systems fail to provide the full range of movement that may be necessary due to expansion and contraction of the refractory material in use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an anchoring system that maximizes heat transfer and dissipation through the anchoring system and also maximizes the flexibility of movement of the anchoring system.